eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1968 (29 June 2000)
Synopsis: Sonia tells Jim that Robbie and his friends disappeared last night and she thinks they went to a party. In the square, Mark, who thinks Jamie’s staying at Robbie’s, tells Jim to tell Jamie to get his car shifted from the middle of the square. Frank finds the would-be robbers! The four come up with an excuse that they got locked in the toilets, and didn’t want to wake anyone up. Frank and Peggy notice they’ve been in the peanuts, so they say they got hungry. They only just believe them, but then Janine sees a stash of beer in Jamie’s car, and tells Frank and Peggy. Peggy calls the café to tell Jim about Robbie and gets Mark there to collect Martin. Peggy tells Jamie the "first rule" is "not on your own doorstep." Peggy says they could call the police. Mark objects that Martin has been in trouble before and might not get away with it. They decide on "community service". They are sent to clean the toilets, and they all have a go at Robbie. Beppe's mate appears to look around the club to see what he's buying, and Steve is slightly surprised at this announcement. Gianni tells Beppe life's too short and he'll be lining up dates. When Beppe arrives at work, Steve is lining up DJs and Beppe tells him he should have consulted him first. Steve says "Oh yes, we don't make a move without telling each other." and tells Beppe that his mate came round. He adds angrily "I'm all for a bit of back-stabbing, but I'm back now, no more games." Barry moans that Natalie isn't answering his calls. Nicky arranges with Sonia to make up a cover story and she goes to buy some new clothes. She finds out from Jim what happened, and finds Jamie, who tells her he's sorry and just got carried along with it and should have known better. Sonia blames Robbie, as he was oldest. Jim thinks Robbie has too much time on his hands and they should bring back National Service. Lisa chats to Mark saying that Jamie is usually quite good. They wonder why he was so stupid, and then realise that "Robbie" was the brains of the operation, so that explains it. Steve gets a call from his detective who hasn't found Dan. He goes round to threaten Billy who cringes and says he will do anything to make it up. Steve tells Billy to find Dan. He goes to collect Mel, who has the night off. Ethel turns up at the Vic, with Pauline, Jeff and Martin. Nicky gets all dressed up like a tart for her maths lesson because her mother won't be able to see her. Then, shortly afterwards, Rosa and Gianni find her in the square crying and she says "He attacked me." Cast: *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield' *'Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Mr. Walker - Russell Levy ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Nicky Cotton' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes